


The Family

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [27]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Aww, Brothels, Cousins, Drabble, F/M, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninon had no patience for whoring, but not everyone felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family

Ninon had no patience for whoring, but not everyone felt the same, and since some girls would always rather make money on their backs than their own two feet, they could do worse than the Rutting Boar, now a part of the Corriveau empire. Altheo had (only slightly reluctantly) handed over day-to-day operations – he had other responsibilities now. Today, one of them was waiting for him at the temple.

“About time!” Ninon slapped her cousin on the back. “Making an honest woman of her, finally!” 

Altheo smiled. “Mijanou was always honest. She’s just going to be a married woman now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
